


Horizon:Zero Dawn x reader oneshot

by Yandererulz



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Language, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: I saw very few of these and decided to give this a go





	1. Chapter 1

Let's get started shell we?

The rules:

 

•I don't do boyxboy or girlxgril

•smut may be requested

•I can do any type of reader

•I won't be doing ships

•if you want a certain scenario then please tell me in the request

•if you want a chapter to be M or T rated tell me (and M doesn't mean it had smut in it, it just means there will be suggestive themes, violence and language.)

•I will gladly do yandere if requested

 

That's about it hope to hear from you cupcakes~

 

RATINGS:

R- extreme sexual content, violence, crude language, suggestive themes

M-suggestive themes, violence, crude language

T- suitable for young teens and older. Mild language and violence. Little to no suggestive content.

K- just full of fluff really it's readable to anyone there is nothing bad about it or in it.


	2. Nil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Yandere x reader book just to get us started chapter rated T

  
I sighed as I looked around the plain. The world is dangerous but he was even more, yet I feel an attraction to him like no other. Maybe it's his handsome face or that he smirks at me like he knows everything. I shiver every time I feel his burning gaze on my back, I feel so valuable and I love it.

  
I had first met him was when I was hunting some bandits that had taken my sister. I was wary of him as he smirked down at me a crouched I followed.   
"I see you and I have the same pray." I felt my heart pick and my knees go weak at the sound of his voice, it sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. I nodded not yet trusting my voice as I ogled at his exposed chest.   
"Well then how good are you with that bow?" He asked nudging it in my direction with his own bow.

  
I felt pride swell up within me, my sister and I were outcast. We were giving to an kindly man who raised us as one of his own, he himself was an outcast so that automatically made us one too. My sister wanted answers while I was content with my life. I loved it. I loved the freedom, the solitude, the adventure it brought with it. Clearly our mother did not want us so why bother asking why?

  
She however took part in the passing to be braided an outcast no more and to finally have answers. I was offered to join but declined and said I enjoyed being one, oh boy did that cause some trouble. I just left laughing loudly and wishing my sister luck. That's when I heard the horrid news that they had been attacked and that my sister was gravely hurt on the verge of death. I of cause ignored everyone and raced to the sacred mountain only to be stoped by the damn witches. After some pleading Teersa convinced them to let me through and that I had to see this.

  
Well I found out that my mother was a door and that my damn sister was alright. I remember I hit her on the back of her head and cried while she hugged me. I had been told that Rost the man who raised me was dead. My sister went out to seek to end the corruption while I, while I still did my own things one of that was a bandit hunter especially ones that harm my sister.

  
"I'm the best bow woman you'll ever know." I puffed out my chest in pride, while he just smirked.  
"We shell see." He said before gesturing for me to lead. I huffed at him and snuck foreword slaughtering the bandits and freeing the captives. My sister was not here and found out she had escaped. I chuckled at that of cause she did she was a smart girl after all.

  
I turned to the strange man.  
"So you are you exactly?" I asked him. He smiled full of mischief.   
"I am just a traveler, with a bow, a concern about the state of these lands, and a missing partner." Yeah right just a traveler my ass I thought.   
"Missing partner?" I asked confused and slightly interested to be honest I just wanted to hear him talk some more.   
"Well dead now they killed him. He was getting to cocky anyway." I was slightly surprised as how casual his answer was.

  
He chuckled his deep voice filled my ears making me want to listen to it more.  
"I hunt bandits, no one cares if they are killed. They make a better game then a simple boar does or even Machine. It's the emotion they show." I know then I should've bid him safe travels and leave never to see him again, but that sentence did the opposite instead it made me want to know more about it. It pulled me to him and I couldn't get away.

  
"(Y/n) are you okay." I heard my sisters voice turning I nodded before smirking at her.  
"Of course I am Aloy." I heard her laugh before she jumped down to me.  
"I was about to come and free the prisoners when I saw they had already been free. Then I saw you. Who were you talking to?" She asked, I looked behind me and saw he was gone I didn't even get his name. I just shook my head and walked with Aloy.

  
I thought no I knew I would see him again even if I had to hunt him down myself. And I did, I saw him and this time I was determined to get his name.   
"So stranger what's your name?" I asked.  
"Nil" was the only reply. He told me he had named his bow then asked what mine was I happily replied  
"(b/n)"  we met quite a bit after that clearing bandits and often spending nights together by the fire until the dawn.

  
I knew what I was getting into when he asked if I would be his new partner, I told myself to say no and be on my way. Yet I felt a yarning like no other and I think he could sense it so he gave me that small adorable side smirk and I was like a big trapped.

  
He began to become possessive of me and demanded  that I stayed in his sight. He would threaten and even kill men who made passes at me. I was becoming afraid yet I couldn't bring myself to leave...I never could. Now I'm trapped in a cage a cage of his suffocating, possessive love and I was happily chocking.

  
The kisses he gave varied from sweet, passionate ones to rough and demanding. I loved them all as long as they were mine. The sex we did was either sinfully slow and gentle or hard, sweaty claiming. He left his mark on me and I on him.

  
We were both just as broken and twisted as each other and we embraced it and welcomed the feeling. I love him as he me and that will never change even if he killed any one who looked at me I secretly did the same for him.

**He was mine as much as I was his and we both loved it.**


End file.
